168 horas
by Nanunita
Summary: Shikamaru realmente disfrutaba de su amada unas pobres 168 horas al año.


**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia narrada a continuación es absolutamente ficticia y se origina en un universo alterno dentro del universo ninja de Naruto.  
**Summary: **Shikamaru realmente disfrutaba de su amada unas pobres 168 horas al año.  
**Notas**: Hace casi dos años dejé de escribir, esto fue lo que me salió xD

**1****68 hora****s**

Shikamaru amaba a Temari. Sus increíbles ojos azules, su hermosa sonrisa, su forma de ser. Amaba pasar tiempo con ella, aunque este tiempo era realmente escaso, debido a que sólo se veían dos semanas cada cuatro meses, y la mitad de ese tiempo era por trabajo.

Hace algún tiempo dedujo que si pasaba ocho horas con ella en los días que se encontraba en la aldea, al año compartía con la rubia unas 336 horas. Y ojalá fueran todas para pasar tiempo juntos, de esas ocho horas diarias cuatro eran destinadas a trabajar. Lo que significaba que realmente disfrutaba de su amada 168 horas al año.

Esas hermosas 168 horas las ocupaban para ir a almorzar o merendar, dar un paseo rápido –aprovechando que él siempre era su guía y no podía dejarla sola-, y la vuelta hasta el hotel donde la ninja residía.

Podrían pasar más tiempo juntos, claro que sí. Pero al vago ya no se le ocurrían excusas. Es que Temari era su amiga; eso nadie lo niega, sin embargo ese era el problema. Eran amigos, nada más.

Con ese pensamiento en mente se despertó una mañana de abril, refregando sus ojos dormidos se sentó en su cama, y miró el almanaque pegado en la pared del costado. En exactos tres días su muy querida amiga llegaría a la aldea para cumplir con su trabajo de embajadora. En exactos tres días podía volver a abrazarla como suele hacer en cada reencuentro y despedida. Quizá despedirse no era tan malo después de todo, si seguían dándose calurosos abrazos…

Las horas pasaban a ritmo lento, era una agobiante espera que no cesaba. Como si los minutos se arrastraran y duraran más. ¡Esos condenados!- pensaba Shikamaru, recordando que al lado de su amada era imposible hacer que duren más.

Aún con el reloj en su contra, llegó el día tan esperado por él. En este preciso momento faltaban poco menos de veinte minutos para que su cabeza rubia se asomara por el horizonte. Ella siempre llegaba a la misma hora, y él siempre la esperaba una hora antes en la entrada por si acaso.

Sonreía para sus adentros. Estaba feliz, volvería a ver a su mejor amiga, al único y sincero amor de su vida. Se sentó en el piso y sacando un kunai de su porta armas jugó haciendo dibujos de nubes en la tierra. Se entretuvo tanto en eso que no levantó la cabeza sino hasta que vio una sombra que tapaba su "obra maestra".

¡Qué felicidad! Se levantó y sin decir nada abrazó con fuerza a la ninja, que sólo le devolvió el abrazo con la misma intensidad.

-Tanto tiempo vago  
-Mendokusai mujer, llevo más de una hora esperándote.  
-¿Nani? Sabes que siempre llego a esta hora.  
-… Cállate  
-¡Vago!  
-¡Problemática!

Tras una sonrisa sincera de parte de ambos comenzaron a caminar por la aldea, camino a la oficina donde pasarían 56 horas juntos por esas dos semanas.

La rubia hablaba entusiasmada contándole las nuevas de su aldea, algunas anécdotas de Kankurö, otras más de Gaara. Él sólo la escuchaba atentamente, mientras veía sus labios moverse al hablar. _Apetitosos _pensó.

-¿Nani? ¿Qué son apetitosos?

Entonces no lo pensó, lo dijo en voz alta.

-Etto, los pasteles de esa tienda- dijo señalando un negocio a media cuadra.  
-No me estabas escuchando- se lamentó Temari.  
-¡No es eso! Sólo que tengo hambre.  
-¿Qué fue lo último que dije entonces?  
-Que hace poco encontraste a Kankurö jugando a las muñecas  
-… Ok, te creo. Desayunemos ahí entonces- dijo sacando una de sus sonrisas, esas que eran tan valiosas para él.

Luego de un té de hierbas y una porción de pastel de fresas que le pareció muy empalagoso -pero lo terminó sin chistar para no causar dudas sobre su excusa-, retomaron su camino.

Entre tanto papeleo y gritos de parte de Tsunade-quien se encontraba bastante molesta por no encontrar los documentos necesarios- pronto terminaron su horario de trabajo. Temari se estiró en su silla y bostezó. Shikamaru contagiado a los pocos segundos también aspiró una gran bocanada de aire para dejarla escapar lentamente.

-Vago- lo llamó.  
-¿Qué quieres, problemática?  
-¿Vamos a tu casa?  
-¿M-mi casa?- preguntó asombrado.  
-Más bien a tu bosque, hace mucho tiempo que no voy y me encanta estar ahí, bien sabes que en mi aldea todo es pura arena…  
-Ah, claro. No hay problema.

Al llegar a destino, ambos se recostaron en el pasto y hablaron tranquilamente por unas horas. Sin saber bien por qué, Shikamaru acercó su mano a la de su acompañante y la tomó entre las de él, esperando una respuesta negativa que nunca llegó. Ahí estaban ellos, recostados y tomados de la mano mientras el viento soplaba y movía sus ropas.

-Shika…  
-¿Si?  
-Sabes que no soy de decir estas cosas, pero realmente te quiero  
-Y yo a ti problemática, somos amigos después de todo- dijo sintiendo una presión en el pecho.  
Temari se sentó obligando a que Shikamaru también lo haga, puesto que aún no soltaban sus manos.

-¿Eso es lo que somos?  
-¿Nani?

Shikamaru estaba algo confundido por la conversación que estaban teniendo.

-Dime, si somos amigos, ¿por qué cada vez que estamos juntos soy feliz? ¿Por qué cuando nos separamos me siento muy triste? ¿Por qué pienso más en ti de lo que debería? ¿Por qué busco excusas todo el tiempo para verte más? ¿Por qué…?

Temari no pudo terminar de hablar, fue interrumpida por un suave beso en sus labios proporcionado por el ninja.

Dejándose llevar puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amigo, abrió su boca para profundizar el beso que se estaban dando. Shikamaru posó sus manos en la cintura de ella atrayéndola más hacia él. Y de esa forma se quedaron un largo rato, besándose por todo el tiempo que perdieron, por todo el tiempo que no van a tener en el futuro.

-Mendokusai mujer, me vuelves loco- dijo al soltarla y recostarse en el pasto nuevamente.

Temari se quedó sentada un rato más, sintiendo el ruido de los pájaros al cantar.

-Ahora todo cambiará, ¿cierto?- le preguntó.  
-Eso depende de ti.  
-Será aún más difícil despedirme…

Shikamaru no contestó, sólo sacó de su abrigo un cigarrillo y lo empezó a fumar.

-Quizá pueda pedir el cambio permanente…  
-No te obligaré a que dejes tu vida entera por mí.

Una brisa suave llegó hasta ellos y les revolvió el cabello.

-¿Entonces?  
-Veremos qué sucede, supongo que con el tiempo sabremos qué hacer. Pero por mientras, nos quedan 840 horas para estar juntos lo que queda del año.

Temari sonrió. Ese chico sí que era un genio. Recostándose junto a él, le quitó el cigarrillo de la boca y lo tiró bien lejos.

-Te he dicho mil veces que dejes de fumar- le reprochó.  
-Oblígame.  
-¡Vago!  
-¡Problemática!

Si había algo que no iba a cambiar, era su forma de hablar.

**F****i****n  
**

**Notas finales:**

Originalmente planeaba que termine en "Shikamaru posó sus manos en la cintura de ella atrayéndola más hacia él. Y de esa forma se quedaron un largo rato, besándose por todo el tiempo que perdieron, por todo el tiempo que no van a tener en el futuro." , pero alguien me dijo que quedaba como medio incompleto... so, eso fue lo que salió xD

_**Fumar es perjudicial para la salud, no seguir el ejemplo de Shikamaru. **_


End file.
